Operation: SPLINTERCELL
by Alphawulf
Summary: Sinister Plots Lead Indecisive Newbies To Endure Ridiculous Challenges Eliminating Lower Life. The Splintercell has destroyed all adults and teens, the KND had split into three organizations, the CHILD, KIDS, and GIRLS. What has happened? K for now
1. Prolouge

**A/N" Ive always wanted to try this:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND. Mr. Warburton does, and to prove I'm not him...I'm a girl...So I win...I guess...**

Now loading

Kids next door mission

Operation: Splinter cell

Sinister

Plots

Lead

Indecisive

Newbies

To

Endure

Ridiculous

Challenges

Eliminating

Lower

Life

* * *

Crumbling buildings, trash piled up all around, overgrown lawns, no power, people nowhere to be found, and a few rouge hamsters scurrying around. She looked at the ruined buildings in awe. How had this happened? The last thing she remembered was walking down the hallway at the Moonbase, and then suddenly, poof, here she is, in a ruined city.

As she walked down the demolished street, a shadow flickered inside an old warehouse. Her head swung to see what moved, but she saw nothing. Still suspicious, she continued on down the road. There was so much rubble on the ground, she fought to keep balance. Footsteps, a whack, and she's down, out cold, on the ground.

* * *

"Hey, are you awake!" A boy's voice called out. Her ears just barely picked out the sound as her eyes parted. She was sitting in a bed, although it was pretty torn it was still a bed, facing a lone kid looking intently at her. No teenagers. No adults. Just a kid.

"Where am I?" She asked him.

"You're at CHILD, or the Children's Hidden Invisibleifying Lab Den." he replied.

"Yea, our enemies are KIDS, or the Kid's Inanimalizing Device Sector, and the GIRLS, or the Gliding Infantry Really Likes Secrecy."

"Wait, who are they, and…who are you?" She was still very confused.

"Well," the kid went on, "Each organization has developed a specialized ability for their operatives to use, we've created the ability to be invisible for a predetermined amount of time, the KIDS have discovered how to turn the operative into an animal for a bit, and the GIRLS have figured out how to sprout wings on the back of the host. None of these are permanent, but they do help when we're trying to destroy each other." He finished, and she had a little more sense of understanding, but something still bugged her.

"Where are all the adults?" She asked, which earned a stunned glare, shock, and laugher from the boy.

"Why, the splinter cell destroyed them, remember?" He started to pace in circles. Keeping her stare of confusion, she shook her head. He paused, and then his eyes grew to the size of Frisbees, and he started to shake in anticipation. "You-You're the One!" He practically squealed. Taking out a communicator, he typed something, and put it back in his pocket.

"What did you just do?" she asked, at which he grinned widely.

"Operative Uno would like to see you." He spoke with pride. "I'll explain more of the new rules around here."

After helping her out of the bed, they walked together down the hall. As they passed other kids, they eyed her suspiciously, but besides that, they practically ignored the two kids walking down the hall.

"So, the naming system is different. You see, the KIDS earned the right to use 'Numbuh' since they got the majority of the KND operatives, we got 'operative' but instead of saying numbers, we say the kid's last name, and if there are two kids from the same family, like lets say Mike Sully and Joe Sully, then it would be Sully M or Sully J, you getting all of this?" He inquired.

"Yea, continue, I wanna hear more." She prompted. Nodding, he did just that.

"The GIRLS, however, wanted something more to describe their members, so they use 'sister' then the kid's first name."

"Interesting, so, who leads these organizations?"

"Well, I know you can guess who leads the girls. I'll give you a hint: There are no boys in the organization."

They looked toward another, and simultaneously said one thing: "Fanny" After which she rolled her eyes.

"Figures that _she _would create a group called GIRLS." She laughed to herself.

"The leader of KIDS is Abigail Lincoln. She also got Hoagie and Wally. Although those two boys wanted to go to the one who wouldn't allow them, for two completely different reasons."

"Lets see, I guess Hoagie because they found out how to give kids the ability to fly, but I'm not sure why Wally would." He gave her a sly look.

"Does this give a hint if I say 'Sister Kuki?"

"Ah, I should have guessed that." She started thinking, "who leads CHILD?"

"Operative Uno, and look, here we are!" He exclaimed as they stood in front of a giant set of double doors.

"Shall we?" he asked and together they walked into the room.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I don't usually get stories up this quick after I loaded a different one. But his one is a multiple chapter story. It will get better. You don't even know who 'she' is yet. Well, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP so you can know who she is. I will try to make this most like a KND ep. as possible. I am just kinda rambling now so I'm jst gonna say somethin: The end of school was the bestest B-day present evah! I mean, when school gets out on June third, and your birthday is June third, it's like, 'the greatest present I could get you was the end of school' and that makes me go yay! in a year I can get a learners permit for driving, so watch out people, in a year, you'd better be carful ,cause I'm gonna epicly fail at driving! lol. I'm done now...bye...I'll add up what character 'she' is within the next chapter, after which I'll change it so her name will be at the yop of the page...thingy..do you know what I mean? Of course not, anyway, he will not be named, he's just a random kid. I know I split them up, but hey, I felt like it...I guess...uh..thos names with 'Sully' I pulled out of thin air. I don't know anobody who is named that...just random...now I'm done...**


	2. Captured Twice?

"Here she is, Operative Uno." The boy bowed his head and left the room. She looked over to 'Operative Uno'.

"Hello Rachel. Long time no see." He grinned at her.

"N-Nigel? _You _lead CHILD?" She asked in a stunned tone. "I thought you'd be with your teammates in KIDS." She barely remembered the names.

"They don't take the issues of the splinter cell like we do." He growled.

"Yea, I was never really told why there is three different organizations. Care to explain?" She asked, interested.

"Well, back when the splinter cell destroyed all people above the age of 13, some kids rooted them on, for different reasons, like their older brother kept stealing their toys or something, some were neutral, not loving or hating the splinter cells doings. The third was taking drastic measures, trying to rid the KND of the splinter cell operatives."

"Who was who?" She butted in.

"The KIDS were neutral, the CHILD hated it, and GIRLS loved it." He told her. "Anyway, once the kids decided how they felt, they joined up with the group and helped with the cause. The only way to end this dispute is to get the people back that they destroyed, but there is one way, and one way only, to do that. And that's where you come in. You see, when all the older persons were wiped off the planet, the splinter cell erased the others memories so they wouldn't know who was in the splinter cell. They also erased parts so kids wouldn't remember any codes, especially the code to get back all the people they destroyed. But you, and you only, somehow disappeared before they made us forget, and now, here you are, able to end the war between the kids." He concluded.

"And where is this device to make everyone come back?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"At KIDS headquarters. They're keeping it cause they know we'd use it to make everything go back to normal, and that GIRLS will just smash it. You'll need to sneak into their base and take it. That is, once we find it." Suddenly, a blaring alarm went off. A familiar girl's voice went on the speakers.

"Everyone, get ready for a battle, cause GIRLS are swooping in!" Her voice rang through the halls.

"Hurry, this way!" He called to her and pointed to a hidden doorway behind the chair he was sitting in.

"Hey, I would have thought Sonya was in GIRLS, how many girls didn't join?"

"Just two, Sonya and Abby." He explained as they ran through the secret passageway. "Are you up for this?"

"No, I'm not. Couldn't I just tell someone the code and then they do this?" She asked hopefully, but he shook his head. Suddenly, the door at the end of the hallway flung open and a winged figure walked down the hallway, toward them.

"Well, we meet again, Operative Uno." She spoke with a cold voice.

"So it seems, Sister Fanny. What brings you here." He acted as if it was a normal conversation.

"We came for 'The One'" She crossed her arms. "Will you give her to us, or will we have to take her by force?"

"Who's 'we'?" Rachel asked, glancing around.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that we stopped by your lab and tried some of the candies in it?" She laughed evilly as two figures appeared, Sister Kuki and Sister Lizzie.

"That was fun, we should get some more!" Kuki exclaimed

"Don't worry, Sister Kuki, I already got all of them." Lizzie said as she held up a small, plastic bag.

"Enough, you two!" Fanny snapped.

"Yes, Sister Fanny." and they stepped back a foot or two, giving space for Fanny to step in the middle.

"So, are we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Eyeing the bag, Nigel said, "The fun way!" And with that, he ran up to Lizzie, grabbed the bag, and rushed down the hallway, from where the GIRLS operatives appeared from. Staring after him for a second, Kuki and Lizzie responded by grabbing Rachel by the arms, and Fanny flying down the hall after him on her Dragon-like wings. Together, Kuki using her bird wings and Lizzie using her angelish wings, flew Rachel out of the base and into the sky.

"Thanks." Rachel breathed.

"What?" Lizzie asked. "'Thanks' for what? We just captured you!"

"Well, that is true, but you rescued me from being a prisoner at _that _place!" She hoped they couldn't detect the lies in her words. "It was awful. I don't even think they've ever cleaned it!" She made a disgusted face. "Operative Uno tried to make me join, but I wouldn't have wanted to stay there, even if they paid me!" She continued as the winged girls listened intently. Suddenly, she felt a weight on her arm. A wingless Kuki stared back at her.

"Lizzie, I'm out of candy, do you have some?" She asked, fear creeping into her voice once she saw how high up they were.

"Here." Lizzie reached into her pocket, but dropped the candy. Rachel caught it on her knee, barely, and handed it to Kuki, who accepted it gratefully.

"Wow, you're quick!" Kuki said as her wings grew back.

"Why didn't you let it drop, or even eat it?" Lizzie asked.

"Like I said before, this is better than that dump, I don't want to anger you and have you send me back there, and I kinda like being surrounded by winged kids rather than invisible ones." She finished. Lizzie thought for a minute.

"I'm gonna ask you one thing. If you had wings right now, what would you do?" Lizzie inquired .

"Well, I'd probably fly with you back to GIRLS base, and when she gets back, ask Fanny if I could join." She spoke with fake hope in her voice.

"Take it." Lizzie said while handing her a small, yellow piece of candy.

"Okay?" She took the candy and, after looking to Lizzie to make sure it was ok, ate it. Pain erupted from around her shoulder blades. Lizzie and Kuki had stopped flying to help her stay calm.

"You ok?" Kuki asked with concern.

"Don't worry, it only hurts the first time." Lizzie comforted her. "Try to fly." She added. Rachel couldn't quite get it at first, the two girls had to keep catching her, but after a bit, she got the hang of it. Soon, there were three girls, one with black bird wings, one with fluffy white angel wings, and the third with orange and purple butterfly wings, flying toward a distant structure seemingly floating on a cloud.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the second chapter! This is really fun to write! I am actually drawing some of the main characters, how they look, and posting them up to deviantart! To find them, either go to my profile and click the link to my Deviantart account, or search by name (they'll be called Operation SPLINTERCELL; maybe something else after that) So check them out. Anyway, if anything is still foggy, I can clear it up in the next chapter. I can't wait to type it! like I said before, this is fun to write.**

**Yay! you know who she is! umm...anything else...I don't think so, but if there is, I'll add on another paragraph to this. So, for now, see ya next chapter!**


	3. Wings

"You can do it, girl!" Lizzie called from the stands. An orange shape shot past, which earned a cheer from the audience. Dodging between tight squeezes and through hula hoops, the orange blur reached a black and white checkered pattern on the floor. The crowd erupted into applause. Kuki fluttered out of her seat and down to the end of the course. She gave Rachel a big hug.

"That was _way _faster than what I flew!" Kuki giggled.

"Thanks! But the course was pretty easy, they should have had more rings to fly through." Rachel commented.

"Let's go grab some lunch!" Lizzie suggested as she landed on the other side of Rachel. Together, they walked out of the training building and toward the cafeteria.

"So, I was told that, way back when the splinter cell was at large, the kids chose which organization suited their opinion of the splinter cell. I was wondering, what about the boys who loved the splinter cell's doing?" Rachel asked the question that was bugging her ever since she was told that information.

"Well, GIRLS wasn't always called that, before, when boys were in it, it had no acronym. But, after our memories were erased, Fanny kicked out all the boys since the splinter cell already completed their mission." Lizzie explained as they entered the lunchroom. A yellow bird flew by with a girl with the same exact wings on its tail.

"Hey, you'd better catch Luna before Fanny sees she's out!" Kuki called to the girl.

"Is she ever not out?" The girl asked as she continued to chase Luna, although she was falling behind. Rachel flapped her wings.

"I'll help Kammy." And she shot down the length of the cafeteria to get to the bird and girl. Once there, she flew right up next to Luna, to Kammy's surprise, and captured the bird carefully. She gently landed on the ground as Kammy came to a stop, but she still fluttered.

"Wow, you're fast!" Kammy spoke with surprise.

"Aw, it was nothing. I just didn't want a fellow GIRLS member to get in trouble." Rachel countered.

"Well, thanks." Kammy smiled as Rachel handed her the bird. "She doesn't stay around for too long, but she always comes back." She explained as she nuzzled her pet. It cooed happily.

"Have you had lunch yet? You could join us." Rachel gestured to Lizzie and Kuki. Kammy broke out in a big smile.

"I would love to!" So they ate lunch happily. Afterwards, Kammy had to go back to her room, and Kuki accompanied her.

"Kuki just _loves _that little bird." Lizzie explained as the two girls and bird wandered to Kammy's room. A hawk soared above, carrying a small silvery object.

"Is that anyone's pet?" Rachel asked, but Lizzie shook her head.

"No, some birds just hang around." The bird dropped the thing it was carrying and flew away. There was a strange red object on the bird's head.

"Hey, you can go to the store, I'm gonna check out what that hawk was carrying." Rachel told her friend. Nodding, Lizzie continued to walk to the shopping area while Rachel headed towards the outer edges of the base, to where the thing fell. Suddenly, there was movement a few feet away. A squirrel raced up to her with wild eyes. Looking around like something was following it, it opened its mouth.

"Please help!" It had a boys voice she knew, but couldn't place. She looked over to the strange talking critter.

"What do you need?" She felt a little weird talking to an animal, but it was something in need of assistance.

"That hawk, it took me away from my den, and I need to get back. The only problem is, I'm not a flying squirrel! Can you fly me to my home?" He pulled on two strings of leather attached to a cap on his head.

"Well, only if it won't take too long, I don't want anyone to notice I'm gone."

"Don't worry, I don't live too far away." He assured her. So, she picked up the animal and, following his instructions, soon came to a big warehouse and, just like the city she appeared in, it was completely destroyed.

"You live in this warehouse?" She asked, but he just gave her a saddened look.

"I-I'm so sorry." a tear ran down his fuzzy cheek. Soon, she was surrounded by kids, at point-blank range with all-too-familiar weaponry.

"It's a trap?" She couldn't move she was so stunned. Tricked by an animal. A hawk landed on the ground and stood, facing her as it morphed into a kid.

"What is the meaning of this, Numbuh five?" She sniped at the hawk-girl.

"They were getting ready to get rid of you, girl. Numbuh five had to get you outta there!" She exclaimed. The squirrel scurried out of her grasp and next to Numbuh 5, also changing back into a person.

"I still wished I could have been a flying squirrel for that." Numbuh two pouted. Rolling her eyes, Numbuh five continued

"Anyway, sorry for tricking you. It was the only way to get you to come here!"

"Where exactly is 'here'?"

"The KIDS base! Duh." Numbuh two spoke like everyone knew it.

"I'll show you around." Numbuh 5 offered, to which Rachel agreed to. An animal flew by, and it also changed into another kid. He and Numbuh two carried out a conversation in the background.

"I wished they'd come up with a better name, I mean, come on! What kind of name is 'Luna' anyway? Shesh, you think they'd know that I'm a _boy _for crying out loud!"

"Aw, shut up, Numbuh four, you know you like all the attention 'Sister Kuki' gives you!"

"What are you saying, _squirrel boy!_"

"Oh, nothing!"

* * *

**A/N: Omg! I just love that ending! It makes me laugh everytime I read it! Anyway, enjoy this. Wow, I just noticed, Rachel is getting kidnapped alot...wait, can you be kidnapped by a kid? Huh, now I won't be able to sleep tonight and I'll be all groggy at zoo class tomorrow! Grrr...curse me and my wandering mind!**

**I just wanna say 1 thing, I know something you don't. It's a secret about this story, and you readers won't be able to knwo it untill I get to the end! So, usually, if I get more reviews, I get chapters up faster cause they make me feel good about my writings...just a little heads up. **


	4. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

"Whoa!" Was what escaped Rachel's mouth as they got closer to the warehouse. It was like seeing one image first, then a whole new one in a moments notice.

"Yea, the cloaking device _is_ really cool." Numbuh five commented. The building that seemed beyond repair when she first arrived in the desolate area now looked brand-new. The walls had no holes, there were kids bustling all around, and a bunch of technology that she knew.

"Hey, how'd you get these?" Gesturing toward a group of SCAMPERS, she looked surprised. Numbuh five smiled.

"I thought Operative Uno told ya, we got most KND operatives, so we got most KND weaponry." Numbuh five explained as they walked through the giant doorway. Inside, a bunch of kids, KND operatives, were wearing lab coats while doing complicated stuff with strange colored liquid.

"They're creating more varieties of animals to transform into." Numbuh two told her. Then Rachel realized something.

"How'd you know that he told me that?"

"Numbuh five's glad that those scientists came up with the chameleon candy right away." Was how Numbuh five replied. After walking through multiple rooms, Rachel started to wonder where the device to make things go back to normal was. Soon, the tour was over, and Numbuh five told Rachel she'd be monitoring what the scientists were doing and left. Rachel stood pondering for a moment when she felt a tap on her shoulder. An antsy Numbuh two was looking intently at her.

"I know what you want." He said it flat out.

"Yea, well, where is it?"

"I-I can't tell you. Not yet, anyway. Come back here at midnight and I'll show you." And with that, he stalked away and soon was lost in a sea of kids. Sighing, she wandered to the back of the warehouse, where the sleeping quarters were. Sitting down on the bed Numbuh five had told her she could have, she realized she was exhausted. She soon drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Psst! Wake up!" Some started to shake her. She parted her eyes and saw Numbuh two, looking even more uneasy. "Come on! We need to get there before anyone sees me!" He jumped from foot to foot.

"Ok, I'm getting up." She whispered back to him. Following him down a hallway, they reached the supplies closet. "Is this a joke, Numbuh two?" She rubbed her eyes.

"No, it's not. See that little hole in the back there? It's enough for a small animal to get through. After said animal gets to the end of the tunnel, it'll reach a room. In that room is the device." He explained while glancing around suspiciously. "So how am I gonna get there exactly?" Crossing her arms, she tapped her foot impatiently. He handed her a piece of purple candy.

"Once you eat it, you'll have a minute to get to the room, so scurry for your life."

"What do we have here?" A voice came from the hallway, making Numbuh two yelp. Numbuh five stood in the doorway of the closet, glaring at them.

"Oh, uh, hi Numbuh five, we were just, uh…" He tried to scrape together an excuse.

"Aw, just be quiet, traitor! And you!" she pointed at Rachel, "Give me the candy and I'll let this slide." She commanded. Looking from one to the other, Rachel made a snap decision. She swallowed the candy, and began to shrink. As she became smaller, she also started to grow fur. Soon, a small yellow-orange hamster stood where a girl once was. She scurried over to the hole, but a white shoe blocked her off.

"No!" Numbuh two yelled, and pushed Numbuh five out of the way. They fell onto the floor, Numbuh two barely holding Numbuh five down. "Go, now!" He struggled to contain her. Rachel went into the tunnel, feeling bad about leaving Numbuh two to fend with his angry leader.

As she traveled further away from the closet, she felt herself slowly getting bigger, slowly becoming human again. Soon, the tunnel brushed against her fur, but she continued to rush to the growing light at the end. Right when she felt the tunnel was closing in on her, she escaped its grasp. She ended up in a tall room, a shining light at the top.

"How am I gonna get up there?" She studied the bare walls. An idea popped into her head. She pulled out a small leather bag and poured the contents into her hand. A lone, yellow candy rolled around in her palm. Making sure the room was big enough, she ate it and her wings unfolded. She jumped as high as she could and started to fly up. She reached the shelf that held the glowing sphere. Gently picking it up, she inspected it, trying to remember the code for it. A growling came from the tunnel. Looking down, she saw the last thing she's thought of. An angry lemur wearing a red cap stood at the mouth of the passageway.

"There's no way you're gonna get to use that, girlie!" It growled. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. This was the worst time for her wings to fail her! As she started to fall the few yards to the floor, realization hit her. The code! It was…

"Kids next door forever!" The room was filled with a blinding light.

* * *

**A/N: Almost done! just one chapter left, and almost time you knew the secret behind the story. the last chappie will either be up wednesday or thursday, depending how dedicated I am to write after being at the zoo for around eight hours straight. So, if there's any questions I'll answer them tomorrow whe I get home from the zoo. Untill then, do whatever you like to do...i guess...isk I'm just rambling on now keeping you longer, not really saying anything of interest but yer you can't stop reading till you get to the end, hoping there'll be something of importance there, which, unfortunatly, probably won't be the case...or maybe...nope,, nothing good...so...bye...i guess...**


	5. Wait, what?

She sat up suddenly, heart racing. The device was gone, she was no longer in the closet, and there was no angry lemur to be seen. Where was she?

"I see that you're awake." A kid noticed. She looked over to where the voice came from. A KND doctor was looking at her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked cautiously. The kid raised an eyebrow.

"You've been out for a few days now, sir." He explained.

"Wait, what?"

"Numbuh 86 found you passed out in your office three days ago. You were overworked. She's been running the KND since then." He told her

"Huh, then, was it all a dream?" She rubbed her head, trying to sort out reality from fantasy.

"I don't think the splinter cell exists." He chuckled.

"Wait, how'd you know what it was about." Crossing her arms, she glared at the doctor. He hesitated.

"You, uh, whispered it while you were out, sir." He explained cautiously.

"Well, ok then, I'd better get back to my office." She glanced at him once more before exiting the room. Through a window, there was two shadowy figures.

"Operation SPLINTER CELL was a success." The shorter one commented.

"Yes, so it was. Now she will be cautious of others, and will tell him her suspicions." The taller one predicted.

"Should we commence Operation GIRLFRIEND?"

"Yes, it is time to start cutting his ties."

* * *

**A/N: Muahahaha! the secret? I would put this right behind the episode Op. GIRLFRIEND! This is how Rachel noticed the splinter cell, well, how I think she did anyway. **

**Sorry for the long wait for such a wimpy chapter! I was at the zoo yesterday, for the first two hours, me and another zoo crew member were helping out a teacher with sixteen 7-9 year olds, then we went for 30 min to ponies to clean up after the animals or walk the ponies, then to hold a live animal or animal pelt for the kids to pet or put temporary tatoos on little kids, also for 30 min. then lunch for 30 min, the landscaping for 4 hours (back breaking work!) the back to temporary tatoos and animals for an hour. I had a long day, if you understand the upper part at all...then I had a 3 hour nap, had a headache, and went to bed a few hours later. **

**If you want me to draw anything from this fic (anything! from people to animals to backrounds! I'll draw it!) please tell me in a review, I'm SOOO bored! just tell me something, ANYTHING, to draw. Please! *Puppy dog eyes***

**Anything you have questions about I'll post it up under this line of words.**

**Umm...Alapso? Op. GIRLFRIEND is an episode...**


End file.
